Larunia Fluendra
Larunia Fluendra, otherwise known as Princess Larunia, is the human princess of Alarulin. She is the youngest of the three Risilve, and sister to Queen Rellulia. As with the other Risilve, she possesses a blessing that gives her long lasting life. She is known as the most powerful magician in Ytrialum's history, but is frequently frowned upon for her rebelious nature and lack of royal responsibility. Her greatest abilities revolve around mastery of magic, fencing and sword dueling, initiative, and putting her foot down. Personality Child - First Time of Impact & The Keepers Age When Larunia was eight years old, she was known around the castle for her disinterest in learning things, and her constant desire to have fun. She never liked a dull moment and would often seek to make things more interesting with her own mischievous shenanigans if nothing else happened. She was fascinated by all things to do with magic, and managed to wield it before her sister, who was two years older than her. After the events of the first time of impact, Larunia grew far more quiet, and would more often than not try to stay up late and slept in far into the morning if she could get away with it. Much to Rellulia's disappointment Larunia displayed very little interest in the affairs of the castle and nation, and by the time Larunia was eleven she was almost completely nocturnal. Same blame this on who she is as the princess of shadow, while others pin this as her response to the events of the Keepers novel. She was very sensitive to mental trauma and would frequently shut herself in her room when something caused her great stress. By the time she was 14 though, this began to change, as her sleep pattern stabalized and she began looking at her responsibilities as princess a little more. She was said to have matured a lot by this time, and that she had a much stronger personal belief system. She had her own morals and goals by this time, yet still seemed to have different objectives from the rest of the teenaged Risilve and the keepers. Adult - The Third Age & Sixth Time of Impact One thing that never changed with Larunia as she grew older was her lack of interest in reading, and her rebelious nature. She still didn't like conforming to the decisions of the council that would advise and suggest actions for the Risilve to take and she would often take her own regardless of what others would say. However by this time, Larunia had revealed another interesting quality. Despite Larunia's rough and contraversial attitude, she had a deep love for her sister and the people of Alarulin. After what happened to her sister when Discortunal attempted to kill the two of them, Larunia had developed a strange desire to pay back a debt she felt was owed to Rellulia. Numerous times Larunia would risk her life, even foolishly, to protect her sister from harm. (And she was often rebuked by her sister for this.) Nonetheless this was how Larunia became known as a protector and defender among the people of Alarulin, despite her lack of involvement in the kingdom. Description Biography Category:Characters